The present invention generally relates to a locking mechanism for interlocking adjacent, operatively associated units. It relates more particularly to a locking mechanism for interlocking vending units of the type disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 771,377 field by us and Cyrus A. Alldred and Frank M. Kecseti on Feb. 23, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,707. In the following disclosure while a locking mechanism is disclosed for interlocking vending units in superposed relation, it will be apparent that the locking mechanism can also be used for interlocking units, other than vending units, which moreover may be related in other than superposed relation.
Vending units have magazines which are stocked with items which are dispensed from the unit upon depositing within a coin slot in the unit of a predetermined coin amount. To permit access to the interior of such units to enable loading of the magazines therein, the unit is provided with access parts such as doors, closure lids and the like. After loading of the magazines the access parts are generally locked to ensure against unauthorized removal of the items to be dispensed from the unit. Generally, key operated locks serve this purpose. In the case of a satellite vending machine mounted atop a basic vending machine as disclosed in our mentioned application this would entail separate locking operations for locking the access parts of the satellite and basic vending machines. Separate locking operations entail the risk that the service attendant may lock the access parts of one of the machines but may forget to do so for the other due, for example, to distractions, interruptions or the need to attend to other pressing matters.